Steal Me Away
by Fer8girl
Summary: Chiss Sith Lord Sixfee'Tunder is wreaking havoc on Hoth. While Quinn's away Lt Pierce has convinced her to join him for some fun on her old stomping grounds, but the fun each of them had in mind isn't what the other expects. Good thing they both get what they want. Ch 1 Rated T and Ch 2 Rated M.
1. Stolen Day

"Move your ass, Pierce!" Six shouted as she darted to her speeder. She glanced behind herself, watching the big man move with a surprising swiftness over the frozen ground as he followed her. He wasn't wearing his helmet and his wild grin mirrored hers.

"With all due respect, my lord, should you be speaking to me like that?" Six knew from his grin that he was teasing her about the casual nature of her command.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," she said as she reached her speeder and climbed on, "Would you have preferred I'd said 'It will be highly beneficial if your posterior shifted with a high rate of speed'?" He grimaced quickly before shaking his head. "Good. Because we're going to be wampa fodder if you don't get on that speeder and move it!"

He jumped on the speeder close to hers, flooring it when she did to stay alongside her. She glanced back again to check on the payload she was dragging, making sure to modulate her speed so it left a trail. They sped over the tundra, dodging snowbanks, until she saw their target, a Republic base just south of the Jagged Hills post. She motioned to Pierce to slow down as she did until they came to a complete stop just outside the range of the guns flanking the landing pad.

"Alright, Pierce. I've cut the power to the perimeter cannons, but we still have to worry about the roving guards. We'll have to speed in fast, then cut the payload as we veer hard left. Then just keep up, got it?" She knew if he could see her eyes behind her tinted goggles they'd be glowing with elation, strategizing like this was as natural to Chiss as breathing. His grin looked doubtful though.

"You sure this will work, my lord?"

"Trust me, Lieutenant," she laughed, "And if you don't, tough. You still have to obey my orders." He traded another grin with her, before shaking his head again.

"You're the boss," he muttered as he checked the quick-release clasp on the tail of his speeder.

Six did the same, then signaled her readiness to Pierce with a nod. With a war-cry worthy of a Tatooine Sand person, she gunned her speeder straight towards the Republic post. She hunkered low on her speeder, doing her best to avoid the shots aimed at her by the guards on the landing pad then, as she described to Pierce, she veered hard and hit the quick-release clasp. She only spared a moment to affirm Pierce had done the same and was still following her, then gunned it again, away from the post.

She navigated the hilly tundra with ease, turning every now and then to monitor Pierce. After several swift turns they reached the vantage point she'd scouted and she signaled for a stop. Climbing off her speeder, she pulled out her macrobinoculars and lifted her tinted goggles to train them on the post.

"So what now, my lord?" Pierce rumbled behind her.

"Now we wait." She said distractedly until she saw what she was looking for.

Several roving guards were converging on their delivery, looking puzzled. The bodies of the kath hounds she and Pierce had launched at the post were so fresh, they were still steaming. A wide trail of blood stood out bright against the blue and white ground, marking the path to the post clearly.

"Got to admit, my lord, when I suggested we come to Hoth, this wasn't what I expected."

She heard Pierce's deep voice behind her, and tossed him a smile. Pierce had suggested they head to Hoth for some fun while Quinn pursued intel on a SIS agent he'd been tracking. A shrewd move, she'd thought, playing on the fact that Quinn was preoccupied, and the Captain's dislike of the cold planet. But she'd had a great time with Pierce, racing speeders across the tundra.

She'd noticed it was enjoyable spending time with him alone. They shared an easy camaraderie, and she didn't have to dwell on the constant tension of his and Quinn's rivalry. To her, the two men were as different from each other as a tauntaun's soft fur was to the icy plains it lived on. Pierce had shown himself to be someone she could turn to for drinks and a rousing time, without fear of being reprimanded. Being with him brought back happy memories of carousing with Imperial soldiers while growing up. Physical attraction aside, this was someone she had fun with. Now she had the opportunity to have fun and settle a score.

"This is something I've wanted to do for a while now." She said as she scanned the post again. She heard the crunch of snow behind her and felt a flash of awareness as Pierce moved closer to her.

"Well I'd been hoping to steal you away like this," his low voice rumbled and Six turned to look at him. He was giving her an intense look as his mouth twisted into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow at the multitude of interpretations his statement could have.

"Meant no harm, my lord. Just meant steal you away from the ship. Go have some fun together. Show you we could have a good time, off duty."

Six couldn't resist laughing as she realized he was baiting her, trying to see how she'd react to his innuendos.

"Nice try, Pierce," she said, "Not walking into that trap. I know what your definition of 'good time' currently means." The blaze in the Lieutenant's eyes lessened as humor worked its way in.

"Can't blame me for trying, my lord. Or since we're on Hoth, should I call you 'Talon'?"

Six smiled as he made reference to the nickname from her days growing up on the icy planet. He'd been calling her that in private lately and she realized it was a nice change from 'my lord'.

"Usually 'Six' is my preferred off-duty name," she replied, "But since you're helping get some revenge, Pierce, you can call me 'Talon'." Then a motion caught her attention, and she trained her macrobinoculars back towards the post.

"Well, Pierce, it looks like the fun is about to begin."

The white on white shapes would be difficult for most to discern, but Six knew what to look for. Mouths full of jagged teeth were open wide, and even from her vantage she could hear the low roars of the wampas. The trail of blood she'd left was easy to follow, and now they were moving with speed towards the post. Still gathered around the kath hound carcasses, the Republic soldiers looked on in shock as three of the giant monsters rushed the landing pad.

Probably one of the more creative ways to attack an enemy post, she thought with glee. Disabling the perimeter turrets meant that the wampas could charge the roving guards, the kath hound bodies were acting as bait. Now the beasts were tearing through the Pubs, claws ripping through armor and limbs. The guards were trying to recover, shooting at the wampas. There was a red mist as the blood froze in the air. Six passed the macrobinoculars to Pierce so he could witness the carnage, and he let loose a low impressed whistle.

"Effective, Talon," he said, "I prefer the hands on approach myself. Why'd you pick this tactic?"

"Those wampas have been raiding the local tauntaun nests, killing the babies. They had to die," she explained with a cold smile, "So I thought 'Why not handle two problems at once?' Classic Chiss strategy; don't waste energy fighting two separate enemies when you can turn them on each other. I figured even Pubs could kill wampas, but not before the wampas got in their fair share of damage."

Pierce returned her smile as he nodded his approval.

"Now that we're done here we can head back to Dorn," she walked back to her speeder and climbed on, watching Pierce do the same. She gave him a wink before adding,"Since you've stolen me away and assisted so well, I might be persuaded buy you a drink in gratitude."

"Sounds good, Talon," Pierce gave her an appreciative smile, "Lead the way."


	2. Stolen Night

Six awoke to cries of rapture, then she realized the cries were coming from her. She was on her back, and even with her great night vision, she couldn't recognize the bed she was in, or whose head was between her pale blue legs. Another orgasm tore through her and she cried out again, her body thrashing. The mouth at her center was licking rapidly, while firm hands grasped her thighs. She didn't know how long they had been going at it, but her body was telling her whoever was down there knew what they were doing. She bucked as the talented tongue delved inside her, seizing again. Her back arched and she let loose another shriek, trailing off in a long moan. The moan seemed to act like an off switch for her mystery lover and after one more kiss at her core, she heard a deep chuckle.

"If I'd known you'd react like that, Talon," a familiar voice rumbled, "I'd have insisted we do this long ago."

Pierce? She thought, and wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that they were in bed together, or that the man could wring so much pleasure from her body. She felt the Lieutenant work his way back up her body, marking his path with tender nips, but she still felt disoriented. How did this happen? the reasonable part of her wondered, while the Sith part of her was telling her to relax and enjoy it. Through passion I find power, she thought, and she decided reason currently had no place here.

"What are we doing, Pierce?" she sighed while he settled next to her. She heard him chuckle again as she let him maneuver her semi-limp body over his, her legs bent on each side of his hips.

"Only something we've both wanted for a while," he replied, smiling, and Six smiled back at his bold answer.

The man had a point, she thought, as his hands clutched her hips to position her above him, they'd been dancing around their mutual attraction too long for it to not lash back at them.

"Be easier this way, Talon," she heard him mutter, "Damn, I forget how slender you are."

She felt him lift her so the tip of his shaft was at her center, and slowly helped her slide down onto him. She arched back and gasped at the sudden fullness. The man was massive everywhere, she thought. When he was buried inside her she rested her hands on his broad chest, feeling his heart racing under them. Hearing him groan, Six peered at his face in the partial darkness. His eyes were shut tight and he was completely tensed. She felt his arms come around her as he pulled her to his chest while his breath hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Too close," he panted, "Almost ended right there." Smiling at his honesty, Six couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his chest and he groaned again. He sat up, pressing his open mouth against her collarbone and she could feel where his beard was still damp from her.

Gripping her hips, Pierce lifted her slightly before letting her ease back down. The shift caused him to rub deep inside her, wrenching a moan from her lips. She felt the strands of his beard on her cheek as her arms wrapped around his huge shoulders. He lifted again, coaxing her into a slow rocking motion and Six let herself get caught up in the primal rhythm.

It wasn't long before she was controlling the pace with subtle lifts of her legs, able to move more freely as her body adapted to his size. No longer needing to encourage her movement, Pierce's hands roamed over her body, his fingers caressing her breasts before digging into her back, and threading through her glossy black hair. His teeth sunk into her shoulder as her pace became wild, and he began lifting her by her hips to assist her thrusts.

Six's head fell back and she cried out again as her world went supernova. She felt Pierce lunge deep inside her and spasm fiercely, while her body clenched around him, his shout of triumph muffled against her skin. He fell back, taking her with him as he continued to hold her against his chest, and she lay panting on top of him. They stayed like that until Six shifted to Pierce's side, feeling him withdraw from her body with reluctance.

Six tried to remember the events leading up to where they currently were. Last she'd remembered they were in the cantina, trading military stories. She shared some of the tales her father had regaled her with, and he let her in on some of Black Ops's juicier gossip. How they wound up in bed together, however, was a mystery to her. She knew Pierce wasn't the type to take advantage of a drunken girl, he'd admitted to her he liked his women active and able

"Time for answers, Pierce," Six said firmly, ready to skewer him with her saber if his reply didn't suit her, "Where are we and how did we end up like this?" Pierce smiled at her, looking almost smug.

"Having gaps eh, Talon?" he asked, "Not surprised, we closed down the cantina, downright impressed that lot of new recruits when you drank them under the table." Six returned his smile, this part sounded familiar.

"Went down pretty hard, though. Bartender insisted that the Colonel's girl wasn't going to get lost in the snow and freeze to death on his watch, so he volunteered this room for us to stay in."

Elusive memories tickled Six's brain. She remembered laughing as she and Pierce leaned on each other in the frosty hallway, stumbling to the back room. Seeing only one bed, they'd decided to share but had lain down clothed, having only removed coats and armor. He'd wrapped his arms around her and she'd enjoyed the warmth of his solid body before falling asleep. Her memory started playing hide-and-seek again after that.

"Well that answers the 'where', Lieutenant," Six said, "Care to explain the 'how'?" Pierce faced her and stroked a lock of ebony hair from her face.

"You started that," he said, "I woke up with your lips on mine," he paused for a moment, as if savoring the memory, "I thought you were alert and started kissing you back. You moved against me and started pulling at our clothes. You undressed yourself, though, I take no responsibility there."

Six sensed the truth in his words, growing hot as another burst of memory hit her. She'd been dreaming of a strong male body beside her, and being unable to resist the need for him. There were vague memories of stripping off her clothes while a hot mouth pressed against her face and throat, murmuring endearments. Then the sensation of heat suffusing her body as she ran her hands over a well-muscled back and chest, and the cool air on her as her dream-lover moved down and nestled between her legs, bringing reality crashing around her with a scream of pleasure. Even now, her body was reacting to the memory of how he affected her. It seemed Pierce was reliving some of the memories as well, he was watching his hand as it traced down her body, as if enjoying the visual contrast of his ruddy skin against her pale blue. There was a possessive satisfaction radiating from him.

Why does it feel like things just got complicated? Six asked herself with a groan. She hadn't made a commitment to either of the men vying for her affection so she felt no obligation to be faithful. Casual physical encounters weren't her style and she wasn't going to hop from one bunk to another, no matter how willing her partner.

But when Pierce looked at her, the heat in his eyes blazed tempting her to come closer and risk the burn. Even now, there was an inferno behind them, fueled by the passion they had just shared. He stopped watching his hand trace her form, and gave her a hungry smile. She felt his hands slide behind her, easing her towards him again, as he worked his body closer to hers under the blanket.

Looking into Pierce's eyes Six found herself drawn into the flames she saw consuming him. Raw and untamed, they called to her Sith nature, telling her to give in. Her lids drifted closed, and she felt his large hand stroke her cheek, as his lips came down on hers gently. It seemed like he wanted to prove that he was capable of tender passion as well as fierce. His hand drifted down to her shoulder, pushing her back onto the firm mattress as he shifted half over her. She could feel him hardening again as his mouth moved to her ear and bit her earlobe. Was he always this insatiable? she wondered, as her body moved back against him.

"At least you haven't said we made a mistake," he breathed against her skin, "But if you'd had, I would have told you it was the best mistake I've made."

She sighed as he started doing thrilling things to her nipples, brushing them lightly with his palms, before rolling them between his fingertips. He shifted his hips, rubbing his hardness against her. It felt like they were heading down a slippery slope she should stop; one encounter was fun, twice might be taken to mean something more.

"No, not a mistake," she murmured, "Just having fun, right?" She felt Pierce tilt his head at her words.

"For now," he replied, "Could be more, if you want. You burn with a fire that eclipses anything I've seen, Talon. Been wondering if you approach everything with the same heat." There was a smile in his voice as he rumbled in her ear, and she found herself smiling as well.

Six was intoxicated by the desire he transmitted through his touch and incited in her body; her head felt like it was spinning. She raked her nails across his shoulders and she heard an approving noise at her skin, noticing the possessive clutch of his hands, as if he was claiming her for his own. He moved so that he was between her legs, but supported himself with one arm to keep his weight off of her. Raising his head, he snared her lips as he slid his free hand under her back. He drew it down to cup her ass, before reaching under the back of her thigh and wrapping her leg around him. His tongue was sliding along hers as he fitted himself back to her center and worked to ease inside her. Six's body arched under him, and Pierce gasped.

"Snug fit, Talon," he groaned against her lips, "Feels incredible."

Reeling from the raw nature of the passion between them, Six angled her hips and used her leg to pull him deeper inside. The move seemed to catch Pierce off guard, and he shuddered as if struggling to maintain control of his body. Six wrapped her arms around him, and was surprised when he broke off the kiss to rest his forehead against hers.

Pierce ground his hips against her and the movement triggered a deep explosion. She cried out, feeling buffeted by the waves of intense pleasure and her cry seemed to break whatever control Pierce was trying to maintain. His thrusts increased in pace, firm but moving faster. Six could feel his breath, rapid against her lips, until it seemed like they were stealing each other's air.

Each thrust was causing one climax after another; soon all she could do was cling to Pierce and ride out the storm that seemed to last forever. Suddenly, she felt the muscles in his back and shoulders tense, as he surged deep within her with one last demanding thrust. His body jerked as it poured into hers, then he froze before he collapsed to her side. With her leg wrapped around him, Six had no choice but follow his motion, as he wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair.

Even without her Force sensitivity, Six could feel the possessiveness radiating from him. No matter what happened, part of Pierce was going to think of her as his. Prodding as unobtrusively as she could with her abilities, Six was startled to discover how deeply ingrained the feeling was, as well as the darker emotions surrounding his realization that she might not end up with him.

"You going to tell him about this?" Pierce's deep voice rumbled the question into her jet-black strands, after he caught his breath. Six started at the question and the timing, feeling a quick surge of guilt and anger. She leaned back to meet his hooded gaze.

"Would you want me to tell you?" she asked, knowing it was a barbed question. He narrowed his eyes at her, she could sense the questions churning in his mind and a flash of anger at her for putting them there. Good, she thought, he should have known better than to mention Quinn while lying next to her naked; he needed to learn from his tactlessness. Six sat up, letting the blanket fall from her, and gave Pierce a quick smile as she climbed out of the bed and saw him give her naked body a lingering look.

"Why would I tell him?" her question was light, as she slid away to retrieve her clothing, "No one controls me. My choices are my own." She started dressing and clucked her tongue. Then giving him a sultry grin, she walked over and traced a finger along his jaw.

"You've given me much to consider, Pierce," Six purred, "It was definitely a good time."

She couldn't resist giving him a warm kiss where her fingers had traced, before she backed away to meet his eyes. Pierce's returning smile was grim, but he nodded. Six could sense he was asking himself the same question she was, would a good time be enough to win her over?

"Got no problem, keeping this between us," he assented, his trademark smirk settling back on his face, "Kinda nice, Talon, us getting out like this," his tone dropped seductively, "Might steal you away again." Six looked over at the Lieutenant, admiring the well laid topography of muscle.

Might just let you, she thought, with a smirk that rivaled his.


End file.
